Care-BearTales: Are You My Neighbor?
A movie-spoof of VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor? (1995). Cast: *Bob the Tomato - Grumpy Bear (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-A-Lot) *Larry the Cucumber - Oopsy Bear (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-A-Lot) *Mr. Asparagus - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Archibald Asparagus - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Mr. Carrot - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Laura Carrot - Cheer Bear (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-A-Lot) *Lenny Carrot - Peep (Peep and the Big Wide World) *Henry the Potato - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Wind-Up Lobster - himself *Scallion #1 - Sideshow Bob Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Scallion #2 - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Scallion #3 - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Lovey Asparagus - Miss Birdwell (Kronk's New Groove) *Junior Asparagus - Funshine Bear (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-A-Lot) *God - himself *Pa Grape - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *The Peach - Guy Crood (The Croods) *Mrs. Asparagus - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Scooter - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Jimmy Gourd - Toulouse (The AristoCats; Disney Anthro School style) *Jerry Gourd - Berlioz (The AristoCats; Disney Anthro School style) *QWERTY - himself Plot: The Story of Jibber-O-Loo is told entirely in rhyme, where Grumpy Bear explains that in the Mountains of Fibble, there are two tiny towns. One town is called Jibber-O-Loo (red town), where the headgear of everyone is a shoe, while the other town is called Flibberty-Lot, where the headgear of everyone is a pot. Because of this, the two towns would fight with each for throwing shoes and pots at each other. However, one citizen (Oopsy Bear) doesn't care about all the fighting going on around him, preferring to play with his pet blue plastic wind-up lobster. One day, the boy and his lobster decide to go out on a little walk in the Mountains of Fibble. However, he ends up in the territory of a trio of bandits (Sideshow Bob Terwilliger, Homer Simpson and Krusty the Clown) who're spying on him, before they attack him, steal his milk money, and stick him upside-down in a hole. After the bandits leave, the boy is left alone while stuck in the hole. At that moment, the Mayor of Jibber-O-Loo (Kronk) happens upon the boy, making note that he's too from Flibber-O-Loo. However, while the Mayor explains that he would be glad to help, he explains through song that he's much too busy to help him out. ("Busy, Busy"). After the Mayor finishes his song, the Doctor of Jibber-O-Loo (Miss Birdwell) also comes along, but she gets into a conversation with the Mayor about their jobs. When the boy interrupts, asking if either one of them would be kind enough to help him, both the Mayor and the Doctor explain once again in song that they're much too busy to help him out. After they finish singing, they then leave, leaving the boy still stuck underground. However, a third person comes along, a young boy (Funshine Bear) with a pot on his head from Flibberty-Lot. The boy from Flibberty-Lot makes note of the boy from Flibber-O-Loo looking beaten and bruised, but ultimately decides to help him out before taking him back to Jibber-O-Loo. At the doctor's office, the Doctor of Jibber-o-loo is surprised to see that a citizen of Flibberty-lot actually helped someone from Jibber-O-Loo. When she asks the boy from Flibberty-lot why he did it, the boy with the pot explains through song that even though they're from different towns and that their headgear is different, God wants us to love our neighbor. ("Love Your Neighbor"). After singing this song, the boy with the pot gives the doctor some money to pay for the treatment of the boy with the shoe. The Mayor finally understands that even though one person is from one town while another person is from the other, they should learn to get along with each other. Because of that, Jibber-O-Loo and Flibberty-Lot now become friends, throwing flowers and candy at each other. In the Hairbrush Song, Oopsy is done with morning bath, when he notices that his hairbrush is missing. In The AristoCats Must Be Crazy!, one night, Funshine Bear talks to Pacha on who he wants to invite to his birthday party. Pacha suggests inviting a new kid named Fernando. Funshine doesn't want him to come because he talks funny. Pacha says that he talks different since he's from a foreign country. Pacha tells Funshine to think about inviting Fernando over the night. As Pacha leaves Funshine's room, flashing lights begin to enter Funshine's room. The lights belong to a small spaceship that flies into Funshine's room. The spaceship belongs to Captain Grumpy Bear and Lieutenant Oopsy Bear. They came to seek Funshine's help fixing the power to their starship, the USS Applepies (USS Enterprise) before the ship gets blown away from a giant meteor. They take Funshine with them and head out into space. At the USS Applepies, Funshine is greeted from the ship's engineer Friar Tuck. He says there's only 5 minutes left until the ship and its 364 passengers are destroyed from the meteor. The crew also learn that the meteor is made entirely out of popcorn and that there's only two escape pods available on the ship. As everyone begins to worry, they soon meet the new recruits on the ship, Toulouse and Berlioz. Tuck says that they do nothing but eat and sing all day. As Funshine meets them, he learns that they could eat almost anything, including a planet. Inspired from what they said, Funshine asks if the AristoCats are willing to save the ship. They agree and they're taken to the two escape pods. As they're cast out into space, Toulouse and Berlioz hit the popcorn meteor and begin to eat every bit of it. As the crew wait and hope that Toulouse and Berlioz eat very bit of the meteor, they start to fear of the upcoming destruction. As the time runs out, Toulouse and Berlioz eat every last bit of popcorn and get congratulated from everyone because of their differences. Berlioz soon finds a unplugged chord and plugs it back in, restoring the ships power. They're congratulated more and Toulouse and Berlioz start to sing a song. ("I Can Be Your Friend"). After the song, Grumpy and Oopsy take Funshine home. Funshine calls Pacha and tells him that he'll invite Fernando to his birthday party after learning the importance of being different. Pacha is proud of Funshine's decision and leaves the room. Soon, Grumpy and Oopsy return to Funshine to ask him for directions to the freeway. Funshine tells them to go out the window, down the street, and left on Mr. Slushy. Grumpy and Oopsy leave the house and resume their travel. Transcript (only for The AristoCats Must Be Crazy!): (The camera fades to The AristoCats Must Be Crazy!, as the camera pans across some photos on the wall.) Pacha: (offscreen) So is there anyone else you would like to invite to your birthday party? Funshine Bear: (offscreen) Um... Let's see... Don't forget Louie! Oh, and Marsha! (camera fades to Funshine's bedroom) I think that's it. Pacha: Are you forgetting anyone else? Funshine: Nope. I don't think so. Pacha: What about Fernando? I bet he'd like to come. Funshine: (disappointed) No, not Fernando. Pacha: Why not? Funshine: Well, he just moved here. So I don't know him very well. Besides, he talks kind of funny. Pacha: Now, Funshine, he doesn't talk funny. He just talks different. His family's from another country. Funshine: Yeah, I know. It still sounds funny. Pacha: Now, Funshine, God wants us to love everybody, not just the people that're like us. So we need to accept others just the way they are. Besides, we can learn a lot from people who're different from us. Funshine: (tucks into his bed) Yeah, I suppose. Pacha: I'll tell you what - You think about it and in the morning, we'll talk some more, okay? Funshine: Okay. Pacha: Good night, Funshine. Funshine: Good night, Dad. (Funshine's window opens with a flash of light. A spaceship comes in and from the spaceship reveals Grumpy and Oopsy.) Funshine: Ah! Who're you? Grumpy Bear: I'm Grumpy Bear and I need your help! Funshine: (directly at the camera) Whoa, Istanbul. (at Oopsy, noticing the chocolate bar stuck on him) Um... What's he holding on his space helmet? Grumpy: Huh? What do you mean? Oopsy! Oopsy: What? Grumpy: How many times did I tell you not to eat while wearing your helmet? Oopsy: Oh. Sorry. (attempts shaking it off, attempts biting it off, then nudges it off) Grumpy: Ahem... We need your help, Funshine! Our starship, the USS Applepies, is in great danger! Funshine: Oh, really? Tell me more! Grumpy: In just eight minutes, the ship and its crew will be smashed to bits from a giant meteor! Funshine: Good heavens! Well, couldn't you just move the ship out of the way? Grumpy: That's just it. The Applepies is complete without power! Dead in the water! It can't budge an inch! Oopsy: It's stuck. Funshine: Oh, dear. Well, gee, how can I help? Grumpy: Didn't you major in aero-space technology at the Smart Teens High School? Funshine: Why, yes! Yes I did! Oopsy: What did you major in? Grumpy: That's not important now. Funshine: Putty. Oopsy: (gasps) Me too! Grumpy: No time for chit-chat! Funshine, only you can save the Applepies! Lt. Oopsy, the shrinker beam! Oopsy: Yes sir, Captain Grumpy! (The spaceship brings Grumpy, Oopsy and Funshine in and takes off in outer space.) Funshine: Um, I think my helmet's on backwards. (The camera fades to the USS Applepies) Grumpy: There't is... the USS Applepies. When we get on board, you'll be greeted from ship's engineer Friar Tuck, then you can get to work fixing the power. Funshine: Alright! (Inside the elevator, the music can be heard in the "Forgive-O-Matic", right now, it opens when Tuck is greeted from them.) Friar Tuck: Ah, Cap'n! Ye returned! Grumpy: Hello, Tuck, any luck? Tuck: I'm afrai' no', Cap'n. The engine 'as no power. We 'ave only five minutes until the me'eor smashes up of bi's. Funshine: How many people are in the ship? Tuck: 364! (as pronounced "t'ree 'undre' six'y fo'") Funshine: How many space pods are there? Tuck: 2! Funshine: Drat! How much do you know about this meteor? Tuck: Funny ye shoul' mention i'. Our sensors jus' tu'n tha' the me'eor is ma'e entirely ou' o'... Grumpy: What? Out of what? Tuck: Popcorn! (They gasp.) Funshine: A popcorn ball meteor. Grumpy: The worst kind. Oopsy: Um, would that be caramel or cheese? Because I don't like that cheese stuff very much. It gets stuck in my tooth. Tuck: I' makes precious li'l difference when i' hi's ye a' 5,000 (as pronounced "fi'e-'ousan'") miles an 'our! Oopsy: Ah, good point. Toulouse and Berlioz: Meet me in St. Louie, Louie. Meet me at the fair. Funshine: Hey, who're those guys? Tuck: O', ne'er min' 'em. They're the new guys. Toulouse and Berlioz: We'll dance the hootchie-cootchie. I'll be your tootsie-wootsie. Meet me in St. Louie. I'll be waiting there. Funshine: Well, maybe they have some ideas. Tuck: Wha'? No' the new guys! They dinnae know anythin'! All they do is sin' and ea', ea' and sin'! 'Tween ye and meh, I think they're crazy! Funshine: Oh! Toulouse and Berlioz: I'll be your tootsie-wootsie. Meet me in St. Louie. I'll be waiting there. (Funshine approaches the two AristoCats.) Funshine: Hi, I'm Funshine. Toulouse: I'm Toulouse! Berlioz: I'm Berlioz! Toulouse: We're the new guys. Funshine: So, whyddya sing all the time? Toulouse: Why don't you? Funshine: Because it's weird, I mean different. Touluse: You know, sometimes, differences can be good, if we just take the time to get to know each other. Funshine: Yeah, maybe. So, why do you eat so much? Toulouse: We're hungry, I guess. Berlioz: It's our metabolism, or something. Toulouse: You know, sometimes, I think I could eat a whole bus. Berlioz: Yeah? Well, sometimes, I think I could eat a whole spaceship! Toulouse: Oh yeah? Well, sometimes I think I could eat a whole planet! (echoing) Planet! Planet! Planet! Funshine: Tuck, how many space pods did you say there were? Tuck: 2! Funshine: Toulouse! Did you mean what you say about eating a whole planet? Toulouse: Well, sure, but- Funshine: How would you guys like to save the ship? Toulouse: Gosh, that'll be swell! Funshine: Grab the AristoCats! (Oopsy, Grumpy, Tuck and Funshine grab Toulouse and Berlioz while we hear space laser noises. Funshine and Tuck put Berlioz inside the space pod. The space pod doors close.) Toulouse: So then? We'll just stay here? (Toulouse and Berlioz pop out of the USS Applepies.) Berlioz: Hey, it's kind like a field trip, or something? (When Toulouse and Berlioz get out, Grumpy, Oopsy, Funshine and Tuck look at the time.) Grumpy: Only 2 minutes left. I hope this works. Toulouse and Berlioz: Do you know the Muffin Man? The Muffin Man, the Muffin Man. Do you know the Muffin Man? He lives on Drury Lane. Berlioz: I bet I could eat all his muffins. Toulouse: Oh, well, I bet I could eat all his muffins, and his house. Yeah. (Toulouse and Berlioz approach the popcorn meteor.) Berlioz: Hey, look, some kind of a planet or something! Hey! Maybe that's where the Muffin Man lives! Toulouse: Uh, no, Berlioz, he lives on Drury Lane. Berlioz: Oh, yeah. (Toulouse and Berlioz crash into the popcorn meteor.) Toulouse: Hey, what is this stuff? It's popcorn! Toulouse and Berlioz: Let's eat it! (Toulouse and Berlioz eat the popcorn, as crunching sounds are heard, then it cuts back with Oopsy, Grumpy, Funshine and Tuck.) Tuck: Do ye think i's possible? Funshine: If anyone can do it. They can! (Popcorn comes to us when four of them freak out for 1 time, 2 times, 3 times, 4 of them ducked down. When Tuck and Oopsy pop out, Grumpy says it for 10 seconds.) Grumpy: Only ten seconds left, I sure hope those AristoCats were hungry. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! INCOMING! (Everyone freaks out for incoming, Toulouse and Berlioz return sliding the window.) Toulouse: No more for me, thanks. I'm full. (burps) Excuse me. Grumpy: Geddem in here! All: Yippee, AristoCats! Way to go! Hooray! Grumpy: You saved the ship! Toulouse: Oh, it was nothing. Tuck: Nothin'? Ye mean tuh tell meh, sa'ing 364 li'es fo' rapi'ly consumin' 14,000 (as pronounced "fo'teen-'ousan'") metric tons o' popcorn is nothin'? Toulouse: Well, I guess it was a little something. Tuck: And teh think I could'n' be ye frien' 'cuz ye diff'ren'. Why, if you weren' diff'ren', none of us coul' be 'ere righ' now. Berlioz: Hey, guys, look at this! Well, I got a little bit hungry. So, I was just snacking on this end table... when I saw this. (Shows an electric plug that's unplugged. Everyone gasps.) Berlioz: It's some kind of electrical plug, or something. Funshine: Plug it in! (Berlioz plugs it in, the lights turn on.) Everyone: Hooray! Tuck: Why didn' I think of that? Ye 2 uh really somethin' else. Toulouse: You know, that kind of reminds me of the song. Hit it, boys! (Everybody sings "I Can Be Your Friend".) Toulouse: Did you ever see a boy with funny clothes? A girl with braces on her teeth or freckles on her nose? Some kids call them oddballs, some kids call them weird. Berlioz: Zit my imagination, or does Aunt Ruth have a beard? Toulouse: God makes lots of people in all colors, shapes and sizes. He loves them very much and what we need to realize is that calling people names because they're different is wrong. Instead, we need to look on them in love and sing this song... Toulouse and Berlioz: I can be your friend! I can be your friend! Any day, in any weather we can be friends and play together! Grumpy: Yeah, we're all a bit different. Some're skinny, some're stout! Oopsy: But the inside's the part that we're supposed to care about! Tuck: Yes! Tha's where we go' feeling' tha' uh really much the same! Funshine: And so instead of "weirdo", I think "friends"'s a better name! Everybody: I can be your friend! Toulouse and Berlioz: La La La! Everybody: I can be your friend! Toulouse and Berlioz: La La La! Everybody: If your hair's red or yellow, we can have lunch. Funshine: I'll share my jello! Everybody: I can be your friend! Toulouse and Berlioz: La La La! Everybody: I can be your friend! Toulouse and Berlioz: La La La! Everybody: It's alright if we're all different we can still play, because I can be your friend! (The spaceship brings Funshine back home from outer space, and then the spaceship goes away.) Funshine: Pacha! Pacha! Come quick! Pacha: What is it? Is something wrong? Funshine: Uh, no. I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna invite Fernando to my party after all. Pacha: Really, that was quick. What made you change your mind? Funshine: Well you know, being different can be good. Like perhaps if my party's about to be smashed from a giant popcorn ball meteor, Fernando could eat it! Or perhaps if the slime monsters show if twice squirts all over from us, Fernando could maybe blast when he starts to realize. Pacha: Well, I don't think Fernando can do those kinds of thing. But I bet you could teach about his country, and show you the kind of foods he likes to eat. Who knows, you might like it. Funshine: Yeah, that sounds fun! Pacha: I'm sure I'm proud of you for making the right decision. Well, it's time for bed again. I love you, little mister. Funshine: I love you, big mister! Pacha: See you tomorrow. Funshine: Okay. (Funshine sits in his bed, the spaceship comes to see him.) Funshine: What? What is it now? Grumpy: Um well, Lt. Oopsy, you dropped our map right out of the spaceship. Oopsy: Sorry. Grumpy: And um, we were wondering if you could just give us to the freeway? I think we can make it from there. Funshine: Out the window, down the street, left at Mr. Slushy. Grumpy: Great. Thanks. (When the spaceship gets left or right to Mr. Slushy.) Oopsy: That's what I said, I said left at Mr. Slushy. Grumpy: Oh no, you said right. I distinctly remembering you saying right at Mr. Slushy. Oopsy: Why would I say that? That'll be crazy! I'm kind of thirsty, can we stop at Mr. Slushy? Grumpy: No, we need that money for toll. Gallery: Grumpybear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Bob the Tomato Oopsybear.jpg|Oopsy Bear as Larry the Cucumber Funshinebear.jpg|Funshine Bear as Junior Asparagus Toulousearistocat.jpg|Toulouse as Jimmy Gourd Berliozaristocat.jpg|Berlioz as Jerry Gourd I Can Be Your Friend (Care-BearTales style)-2|I Can Be Your Friend (Care-BearTales style) Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Spoofs Category:Are You My Neighbor Spoofs